Sunflower
by Alacran
Summary: Bakugo always hated flowers. They were useless pieces of grass that served no purpose other than to look pretty for a few weeks and then die. They weren't romantic, or symbolic of anything other than a waste of time and water. Yet here he was. On one of the roofs of Shiketsu High, surrounded by nothing but flowers and one annoying woman.


Bakugo always hated flowers. They were useless pieces of grass that served no purpose other than to look pretty for a few weeks and then die. They weren't romantic, or symbolic of anything other than a waste of time and water. Yet here he was. On one of the roofs of Shiketsu High, surrounded by nothing but flowers. The reason for his current position was hunched over tending to a row of orchids, humming some song he'd heard on the radio once and never wanted to hear again.

Even after hours, she still wore her uniform sans hat; her blond locks laid across her shoulders as she peered down to make sure the flowers were given the proper care. She tried to stop the smile on her face from growing as time went on because she knew the more she ignored the explosive elephant in the room, the more annoyed he'd get. Sensing the imminent outburst, she silently counted down from ten and reached all the way to three until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Illusion" he growled out.

"Yes, B?" Camie asked nonchalantly, still paying the flowers more attention than her guest.

Ignoring the nickname she had recently given him he continued, "When you said you were calling in the favor I owed you, I thought you wanted me to beat the shit out of someone."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself thank you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean I thought I would be doing something more important than helping you fucking garden."

She couldn't hold it in after that and let out a giggle. When she finally turned around to face him the clear annoyance on his face only made her giggle more. She composed herself and went over and handed him her pink pail with her name gaudily written on it. It was a gift from one of the seniors who entrusted her with the garden before they graduated while she was still a first year.

"Well considering I've been tending to this garden since I was a freshman, I'd say this is pretty important to me." After he practically snatched the pail out of her hands she pointed towards a pair of sunflowers. "Luckily for you, you get the honor of watering my favorites. Please try not to drown them."

"I know how to water god damn flowers." he huffed out while stomping over to the box.

"When you're done with those we need to move the remaining soil bags back into the storage room and then we're done. "

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask one." she said with a coy smile. Riling him up was her favorite pastime, and she didn't have many chances to do it in person due to the distance between them. "Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted some help from a _big_ and _strong_ man like you?" she mocked.

Trying hard not to chuck the pail off the roof Bakugo took a deep breath and composed himself before he lost it completely. Camie had the incredible talent of pissing him off so much yet he somehow remained friends with her. In fact, lately they had grown even closer once they finally exchanged numbers after the remedial exam. Countless hours spent texting back and forth that kept him up well into the night and sometimes in the early mornings. Memes of pro heroes and jokes at the expense of his own classmates made him laugh harder than he'd ever had in his life. Aside from the odd looks he received (that he would shut down immediately with a glare) he noticed that he was happy. It's wasn't as if he was _unhappy,_ but he knew that she was different. Kirishima was his equal and easily his best friend and first "real" friend he's had since elementary. But with Camie it wasn't that she was equal, even if she could kick most people's asses; they just clicked. Even when he shouted at the top of his lungs about something stupid that Deku did or complained about how Glasses tried to lecture him for leaving a cup on the table, she would always take it in stride. When she talked mostly gibberish about how her teachers were nothing but haters and lipstick is not too "OD" for school, he couldn't help but listen instead of tune her out like he did with most people.

She was an enigma in his life ever since they met during the first remedial course. Someone who by all accounts should make want to blast his own face off, had become an important fixture in his life.

"I said not to drown them!" Camie yelled out.

Bakugo quickly snapped out of his reminiscing and cursed under his breath. He wasn't one to get lost in his thoughts and wondered if that was another side affect of knowing her. Camie went over to inspect the damage and let out a sigh of relief.

"They'll live, but I'll drain them a little more just to make sure." she said as she knelt down and cleaned up the mess he made. "What happened to knowing how to water flowers?" she teased with eyebrows raised.

Knowing he didn't have much of a leg to stand on Bakugo rubbed the back of his neck. "I got distracted."

"Are sunflowers your favorite too?"

_No, I fucking hate flowers. I just got distracted thinking about you._

He paused after the thought passed and he was in disbelief that those words even crossed his mind. All he could do to reply was shake his head and try to move the last of the bags. Thankfully, Camie didn't seem to notice his discomfort and continued to tend to the few flowers left.

Bakugo tried to focus on the task at hand but kept faltering the more he reminded himself of what just happened. His trademark resting bitch face was replaced by a troubled look that Camie took notice of from the corner of her eye.

Bakugo continued to immerse himself in his thoughts. _So what if I got distracted thinking about her? It's not that big of a deal. I'm probably just tired from the training today and then having come all the way over here. That's all it is. God, I sound like fucking Deku._

He thought about his rival some more. Their relationship was miles better than what is was when had first enrolled at UA. they finally had a mutual understanding of each other, and while they would still piss each other off from time to time, he could see himself eventually calling him his "friend" one day.

Bakugo shook his head at the notion._ What the fuck is wrong with me? First, I'm being distracted by Illusions, and now I'm putting Deku and Friend in the same fucking sentence! _

As he placed the last bag on top of the pile he brushed the loose soil off his hands and arms and gave out a big huff. The storeroom was musty and hadn't been cleaned in years, perfect for him to brood a little while longer before he came out to lock up using the key she gave him. "Alright I'm done with this bullshit. Can I go no- "

Before he could finish his sentence a cold stream of water splashed straight to the back of his head. It would have been refreshing on any other warm summer day, and the cool liquid that went down Bakugo's back even brought some relief to his tired body. Unfortunately, that was all overshadowed by the complete fury that he was experiencing. He slowly turned around, almost half hoping that it was some random villain that decided to get his kicks by spraying random kids on rooftops with water. To his chagrin, it was Camie who was holding the hose in her hand and failing to contain the amusement on her face. He scanned the area near him and found what he was hoping for, looked back at Camie with a devilish grin. She was confused for a moment before she looked down near Bakugo's feet and saw the pink pail still half filled with water.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Bakugo picked it up.

"I spent way too long on my hair and makeup this morning for you to do this."

He took a few steps toward. She took a few back.

"I am warning you I will make an illusion of you stripping in front of that green haired kid!"

He turned it sideways.

"Bakugo Katsuki I swear to-"

She didn't get chance to finish before the remaining water from the pail was splashed right across her face. Her dirty blonde hair was completely drenched, and her makeup smeared all over her face.

She stood still for several seconds afterwards; eyes closed, and a grimace plastered on her face. Meanwhile, Bakugo couldn't hold it in anymore and let out the hardest laugh he could muster. Tears started forming in his eyes as he continued to howl, and he was grateful that she made him come just to see this side of her.

Several more seconds passed and Camie wiped the mascara from her eyes and made sure her shirt was safe and not too wet. She ran her hand through her hair and squeezed any residual water out of it, all the while the most annoying man on the planet was laughing in front of her. Finally, she concluded that the damage wasn't too terrible. All she needed was a bit of time in the bathroom and she could salvage her look before she went home. With that out of the way she picked up the hose that she dropped before she was attacked and Bakugo's laughing fit ended quickly. She smirked at the sudden mood change and calmly stated, "If you want a war, you've got one."

After several minutes of water being sprayed, explosions fired, and illusions created, the two laid down on the roof, both staring up at the sky while completely soaked from head to toe. The only sounds coming from the pair were the heavy breaths coming from their mouths and the beating of their hearts. Bakugo had no idea how long they laid there and was about to get up when Camie whispered something he couldn't quite hear. "Don't mumble Illusions, I deal with that too much already."

"I asked if you were feeling better B." Camie replied. She turned her head to him to gauge his reaction. They had never really talked about "feelings" before. Whenever their conversations had taken a serious turn, one of them usually turned it around by talking about something unrelated. She had never asked him about his run in with the LOV and neither did he ask about hers. Not that there was much for her to remember. But she knew Bakugo well enough that talking about emotions might as well be trying to beat prime All Might in a slugfest. Yet she couldn't help but try to get him to open up just a minuscule amount.

She noticed him clench his fist for a brief second, but it ended just as quickly as it came, and he relaxed once more to wistfully stare at the clouds above them. She couldn't take her eyes off him. It wasn't that he was cute (which he very much was), she just couldn't help but stare at the closest friend she had made in a long time. Probably ever if she was pressed hard enough. She didn't know why she was drawn to someone who could be so rude and crass. Yet checking her phone in the morning to see a notification from him was always guaranteed to make her smile, even if it was just to yell at her for a meme she sent the previous night.

In the back of her mind, she knew exactly what was happening but was content to leave it be. _It's not like anything would happen even if I admitted it. _But she was fine with that. Or at least, she convinced herself she was. She did set him off to try and bring his mood back up. Anyone else would have been terrified of doing such a thing, but she was happy that the Bakugo she knew had come back instead of the disturbingly silent one from before. Now he had reverted to that silence and discomfort once she admitted her reason for inciting their little battle, and that scared her.

Suddenly, a smile emerged onto his face. This one considerably less malicious than the one before. He slowly turned his head to look at her and their eyes met. She almost physically felt his gaze upon her and it filled her with a warmth that she knew wasn't caused by the sun that shone down on her.

"You know what? I actually am. Thanks Cam." Bakugo said softly. He steadily rose to his feet and leaned over to offer his hand for her. She only grabbed it by reflex as she was too stunned by the fact that he had _thanked her. _Let alone give her a pulled her up with little effort and she didn't realize how close they were until she met his eyes again. He was only four inches taller, but he felt like a giant standing so close in front of her. She was deeply aware that she should have backed off by now, but her body didn't want to listen as she kept staring at him. His expression was a mixture of calm and determined as he stared right back at her. He tilted his head down and slowly leaned forward, and Camie instinctively tilted her head up to meet him. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come, but felt her knees weaken when his lips met hers in the most blissful kiss she had ever experienced.

It ended all too quickly as a banging of the door to the roof filled the air and both jumped back ready to take on the would-be intruder. "H-Hey, we got reports of yelling and explosions coming from up here. Everything all right?"

The two lowered their guards at the reveal of the timid teacher's voice coming from the other side. "Yep, everything's totes ok! No need to worry teach!" Camie frantically said in the cutest voice she could muster. It made Bakugo want to hurl. When they heard the footsteps disappear down the stairs they looked back at each other and processed what had happened. They both noticed that one of their hands were very warm and looked down to see that they hadn't let go since Bakugo had picked her up off the floor. Instantly the connection felt like a raging inferno and they let go of each other as fast as they could. They tried to fight the blushes that had formed onto both their cheeks, and the weight of what they had done fell on top of them.

Finally, after what a few seconds that felt like ages, Bakugo broke the silence with a snort so loud Camie snapped her head to make sure it came from him. Then the damn broke, and both succumbed to the absurdity of it all and let their laughter take over.

After catching their breath and wiping away the tears that had formed, Bakugo headed towards the door with Camie following close behind. Before he could open it however, Camie gently tugged at his shirt and placed her forehead onto his back. His solid frame providing some comfort. He didn't dare move while he waited for what was to come.

"Bakugo…what was that?"

She could feel his shoulders rise and fall as he took a deep breath before answering, "I think we both know what that was."

"Then, are we…" she let the question hang in the air. Her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

"I don't know, _are we?_"

Out of all the scenarios she imagined she wasn't expecting her question to be thrown right back at her. Before she knew it, she had already opened her mouth. "I don't know."

Bakugo couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Then let's not worry about it for now." He opened the door and walked through it as Camie stood there watching him leave, his footsteps echoing throughout the entrance, but he stopped just before the stairs. "Are you coming with me to the station or not?" he asked her, finally turning around and matching her gaze with his, a small smile strewn on his face. All she could do was nod silently and match his smile with her own and walked right beside him down the steps and outside the school.

Side by side they walked through the streets as the sun set over the horizon and orange light filled the sky. No words were spoken, but it wasn't comparable to the silence from earlier. This time, it was perfect. They didn't know what would happen after the day's events, but for now they just enjoyed what they had been for the past few months: each other.

Eventually they arrived at the station and Bakugo sauntered over to his stop while Camie stood idly by watching him go. He let out a small wave behind him and Camie gave her own, even if he couldn't see it. She kept watching him until he was finally lost in the crowd of the station and she let out a yawn that made her realize how exhausted she was. As she made her way back home, she couldn't help but feel satisfied knowing that her dreams that night would be filled with a certain someone.

On the train, Bakugo started to drift off in his seat as the warm glow of the sun hit him. So much had happened that he couldn't help but wonder what the next day would bring. But somehow, he knew it would be all right. He thought all the way back to something Camie had asked him earlier and realized he had a suitable answer.

He still hated flowers, but if he had to pick a favorite, he knew exactly which one he'd choose.


End file.
